Meeting time consuming data collection and reporting requirements is a disincentive for even the most dedicated health professional to promote patient participation in clinical trials. Trial participants at all levels-from the health provider's facility to the trial organizer and ultimately the trial funder-experience time delays in receiving data about trial results. Sponsors' ability to rapidly analyze trial data is further hampered when data are not reported in usable formats, To address these dilemmas, we will develop a handheld web-based system to help health professionals streamline and standardize their collection and reporting of cancer clinical trials data to institutions and collaborating organizations. This project will develop a prototype system for (1) bundling reporting forms for a selected type of cancer on a handheld device; (2) transmitting the completed forms via a wireless connection from the handheld device to a dedicated web site; and (3) storing the data for uploading to institutions and collaborating organizations in formats that comply with HL7 and NCI standards. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Develop a handheld web-based system for use by health professionals to streamline and standardize collection and reporting of cancer clinical trials data to institutions and collaborating organizations.